1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a whistling kettle, and more particularly, to an actuating device for a cap of a spout of the kettle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A whistling kettle which issues a warning sound to indicate that the water in the kettle is boiling is known. There are mainly two types of mechanisms employed for issuing the warning sound, one utilizing an air current and the other a reed type. In the former, the sound is created when the steam passes through a center throughhole formed in a hollow disc plate. In the latter, the sound is created by the vibration of a piece of plate through which the steam passes. In both cases, it is necessary to provide a cap, such as a hollow disc plate or the piece of plate mentioned above, in order to close the spout of the kettle. The cap is usually pivotably mounted on the spout and opened and closed by means of a finger member connected to the cap. In this actuation mechanism, it is difficult for a user to open the cap and pour out the boiled water in the kettle with only one hand at substantially one and the same time.
Furthermore, a locking device is usually provided to keep the cap in an open position. However, in the prior art, it is also difficult for a user to simply effect the opening and locking operations of the cap at one and the same time with only one hand.
The primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a simple and easily operable actuating device for a cap of a spout of a whistling kettle, which device is free from the aforementioned drawbacks.